The Crimson Eyes
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Uka Moto, Yugi's mother, tries to spend time with her son at work. While being seduced by her boss, she comes to meet a curtain boy who looks like her son, but seems completely different. For this boy is willing to give his life to save her.


**I have been having this idea in my head for a while. As you guys know, I love adding Yugi's mother as a more roundish character in my fan fictions like At-Em-Oh, To the Unknown, Fate's Affect, and Yami's Jigsaw Game. Despite being a flat character, she represented a respectable parent who loves her child and shows up as the main protagonist's mother. This was never shown in any of the other shows. Even Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal never showed Yuma's mother. Yugi's Mom made an appearance on the show at least two or three times: one time in the Japanese version where she made a full appearance in episode 50 and other times in episode 1 and episode 48, if you look closely (even in English hehe). Anyways, enjoy this little one shot of Yugi's Mom playing a major role for the first time. Review please!**

Being a mother is one of the most wonderful blessings God has given to every woman. Too many times I've heard about mothers complaining about playing their _roles_, starting when they first have a child. I've heard it all: taking care of the baby, finding a babysitter, having to watch the same Care Bears episode over and over again, the money needed to buy dippers and baby supplies, controlling the child, and more to come. Call me weird, but I've always enjoyed being a mother, both before and after my husband's death. _I miss Ko!_

While thinking on these things, I began hearing running steps of two feet coming down the stairs. I couldn't hold back a chuckle. I knew right away it was my first and only son Yugi. He continually reminds me of Ko Moto everyday. It wasn't just the hair that went completely everywhere and the gold bangs; it was his personality filled with spirit, kindness for those who treat him wrong, and _childish_ personality. Yugi was turning into his father.

I began remembering the day I gave birth to him and held my dear child for the first time. I was tired and hurt! It was my most painful day of my life, and holding Yugi for the first time was my dream come true. It was nothing I could explain in words. Ko, later on, got his chance to hold Yugi and nothing could've made him anymore happier. I laughed at every moment he'd skip along the hospital hallways and shouting about how he was a father. _I sure hope Yugi doesn't get that hyper! I'd feel sorry for his poor wife._

Yugi ran into the kitchen and hopped into his chair, sitting sideways, with the biggest playful smile anyone would ever see in their lives. I turned my head and gave a smile.

"Hey Ma!" Yugi greeted me welcomingly. Two pop tarts popped out of the toaster. My son ran up and grabbed himself a tart, taking a bite off the middle part where the tasty strawberry inside it was.

"Good morning, Yugi! You seem really excited this morning. Are you going on a date or something?" I teased.

_"No!"_ Yugi replied with those cute furrowed eyebrows and pink appearing on his cheeks. "Joey just told me that a new _Robot Wars_ just came out!"

"What's with you boys and violent games? Before you know it, you're gonna start shooting people's brains out with your rocket launchers!"

"They're not rocket launchers Mom, they're _grenade_ launchers and it doesn't even show blood."

"Well, that's a good thing then. I'd hate for you to turn into a serial killer," I smirked teasingly as I reached out for a box of Cheerios and the contents into my bowl. After setting the box down on the table, Yugi took it and a butter knife laying across it.

"I think it's a little too late for that. _This_ will be my first victim," Yugi smirked as I laughed while rolling my eyes, then snatched the Cheerios box from his hands.

"I didn't mean _that_ kind of serial killer, Yugi!" I corrected before Yugi stuck out his tongue like a little brat.

Yugi continued to eat his pop tart with little crumbs on his lips, which I found oddly cute. Though, I'd continually note that puzzle around his neck that my father-in-law gave to him after the death of Ko. That puzzle was hard for Yugi to finish, afterall it took him eight years to complete. I'm glad Dad never told Yugi the legends behind the puzzle until he was older. The last thing Yugi needs are nightmares about being killed in his sleep. Of course, I never believed in that whole legends of people being _cursed_ by the puzzle like the rumor of the Archeologists that entered King Tut's tomb.

I remember when Dad first appeared, excited that he found_ the millennium puzzle_ as he called it. He said it once belonged to a great Pharaoh who ruled Egypt 3000 years ago. He explained the legends behind the puzzle that whoever solved it would gain the dark powers of the Shadow Games. It's a good thing that was just a myth. I'd hate to see my own son running around with the powers of hell at his fingertips, unless the translation of _power_ was what Yugi theorized, which was _help of friendship_. Knowing this was Egyptian mythology, I clearly doubt it.

"So, when will you be off from work, Mom?" Yugi asked. I know he's been wanting to spend time with me for sometime. I've just been so busy at work with the hours my boss is giving me.

"It'll be a little late, sweety," I replied, feeling bad for not being with Yugi as much as he needed. "It's 10:00 this time."

Yugi didn't complain, but bowed his head in disappointment. He rested his head on his hand while staring at his plate with a pop tart in his right hand. I felt bad for not spending more time with my son as I needed, but when it came to work, I was powerless of how many hours or days I worked. I wanted to think of something to make it up to him; something he could do, so I could work while spending time with my son.

"I suppose you could help out at the library," I thought as Yugi perked up a smile.

"Thanks Mom! I'll have the bus drop me off at the library after school!" Yugi said excitedly before giving me a kiss on the cheek. He ran out the door to go on his way to school. I chuckled at the moment of seeing my son leave.

I was happy for Yugi and how things were going smoother with him. It seemed like yesterday he would come home with bruises and a black eye from all the bullying he dealt with at school. Yugi did have his childhood friend Tea, but he was still alone and no guy friends to chum around with. One day, Yugi came home with his new friend named Joey, then Tristan later on. The boys seemed to be a little bit on the rough side, but were very protective of Yugi. He claimed that it was because_ the puzzle_ granted his wish for friends. The amazing part was that he started having friends right _after_ he finished the puzzle.

Work was tiring, but I was glad that I could have Yugi over around 3:20, which is when the bus usually comes to drop off the students from school. I noticed him running through the library entrance while I was working at the front desk of the library. I smiled and waved to him as he ran to the outside of the front desk to be given instructions. I typed up a few things on the computer, then signaled him to come inside of the front desk where I was at. Yugi did as he was told.

"I'm checking in books. You can put them through the scanner," I instructed as my son nodded in reply.

I enjoy spending time with my son, even while at work. He's always happy around me and will go _anywhere_ with me. Even as a little boy, he always wanted to go shopping with me, go drive around with me, and even do chores with me. Of course, Yugi eventually got to the point of finding chores _boring_, but he still enjoyed spending time with me like usual. I was always afraid his hormones would kick in and would end up pushing me off like most of these teenage boys part of the goth trend.

Work seemed to go a little easier for me with Yugi around. Usually, my day would always turn out easier when I was with Yugi. He was like my morning sunshine, always making my day a brighter one.

_"Ms. Moto!"_ I heard my boss call after finishing sorting out the Non fiction books from 1130-1169.

"Yes?" I replied. Yugi was on the other side of the book shelf sorting out the books. He peeked through the cracks of two books to see who was calling me.

"I need to talk to you in my office!"

"Coming!"

I left the shelf and headed for my boss' office. I noticed Yugi peeking from behind the bookshelf like a little toddler having a curiosity for what was going on. I always found that side of him cute. I couldn't explain why. It just seemed like that was part of Yugi's personality of being my son.

I entered into my boss' office. It was a small room with white walls and a gray rug on the floor. There were two bookshelves, two pictures of a stack of books with a_ 'Get in touch with reading'_ on the front and another with a painting of a garden, a desk with a computer, some papers, and a holder to put curtain utensils, and two soft chairs in front of the desk. It felt very cool when I first entered, which was no big surprise. I was hoping that my boss wasn't angry about something.

"Is there something you need?" I asked nervously.

"Ms. Rachel is sick today and I need you to take over the office there in her place," my boss ordered.

"Yes sir," I replied.

I exited from his office and walked to the elevator with Yugi following me. He looked up at me with question and curiosity. I smiled at him, who still held the same look.

"Don't worry, he just wants me to take over Rachel's shift. Unfortunately, you won't be allowed there. Though, you can help with cleaning up. I'm sure the other junior volunteers will need the help," I said as Yugi bowed his head in disappointment. I wrapped my son in my arms while hearing his slight moan. The elevator doors, then opened and we both exited out together.

Yugi ran to the closet with all the cleaning supplies, since the library janitor was there getting the vacuum. I felt awful for having to disappoint my son. Though, he seemed to understand my situation, like usual. I just walked on my way to Ms. Rachel's office to take over as assistant. It was my job to answer calls and emails from other people wanting to order books. I was also sending orders and emailing other local libraries to order that curtain book for the person to rent.

I remembered talking with Rachel a few times during breaks. She never liked working at her type of _profession_ and usually complained about our boss. I didn't like him that well either. One thing every librarian in this place knew about him was that he continually cheats on his wife with some other woman. I only work here, because my family needs money for Yugi's schooling and well-being. I'm just thankful my husband was never like my boss.

I continued on working in Rachel's place and seeing Yugi's face peep out from the office window on the door from time to time. I would smile at him before he took off to help with more volunteer work or read the book _The __Hunger Games_. Yugi was completely hooked on that book since it became an instant seller. I still say it's because of the movie.

Sighing deeply from exhaustion, I checked the time on the computer, which read 9:50. I knew everyone was probably closing up the library for the night. I got up from Rachel's desk and cleaned up her space area. I left the office and locked it up before leaving. Yugi was on the table in the Teenage Section of the room with his head resting on his Science book, eyes closed, and his fingers loosely gripping on the pencil. I slightly shook him from the back and he opened his eyelids before yawning. _At least he took advantage of doing his homework._

"Co'mon! It's closing time!" I said as Yugi nodded tiredly. He began packing up his stuff and putting it in his book bag.

"I'll wait for you at the front desk!" I called out as Yugi nodded and I walked down the steps. I had to return the keys to Rachel's office to my boss. I entered the office and saw him fixing up his office. "Here's the keys! I wanted to return them before leaving for home."

My boss took the keys with a delighted smile and replied, "thank you, Ms. Moto. You've always been my personal _favorite_ employee."

"Thank you," I said plainly. I felt nervous about that _compliment_, though I still needed to get back home. I know Yugi's waiting for me at the front desk.

"Do you have any plan for tonight?"

"Well..." I stuttered. I had a bad feeling what he was going for. Every employer here knew about my boss and how he would cheat on his wife. Just like all the other men that flirted with me, I had to be plain and act like I have no interest. "Actually,_ I do._ I'm sorry... I need to-"

"How about I drop you off?"

"_It's fine!_ I have my own car!" I said, then my boss instantly put his arm in front of the door, leaving me scared. I just wanted to take Yugi home. "My son's waiting for me. I don't want him to be worried."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," my boss said, getting closer to me, then slowly putting his hand against my cheek. I instantly thought with instinct.

"Look, I have to go!" I glared, trying to push him off me before he painted his lips against mine. I tried fighting back, but he was too strong.

Before I knew it, I heard the door bang wide open and a gust of wind blew against my hair. My boss turned his head to meet two crimson eyes that belonged to... _YUGI?_ There was no doubt it was him, but... he seemed _different_. A smirk slowly curved on his lips like some demonic villain from Batman.

_"It's game time!"_ Yugi said in a more darker tone. I was wondering if that really was _Yugi_. I noticed golden streaks on his hair he never had before, the short gold bang in the middle of his forehead disappeared, his eyes were more narrow and firm, and those eyes... _they couldn't possibly be Yugi's could they?_

"Who the hell are you?" My boss asked in rage.

"Yugi, get out of here!" I begged my son, who didn't seem to be fazed. His arms were crossed and his smirk still kept its same demonic structure.

"Just bored and I want to play a game, since you like to play the _cheating_ game. I'm sure your wife would love to hear about this," Yugi threatened with his smile as he pulled out my iPhone he borrowed from me and showed the video of my boss force-kissing me. _Wait, how long had he been behind the door?_ He obviously recorded through the window of the door. "I believe your home phone is this, no?" He showed my boss' home phone number, which I kept on my contact list in case he needed me to show up for meetings and other things. _Since when did Yugi _blackmail_?_

"What do you want, kid?" My boss asked angrily.

"As I said, I want to play a game," Yugi replied, walking to the desk. He picked up two pieces of computer paper and a black marker, then placed it on the desk. "We will use these for our game. Have you heard of 5-Finger Fillet? Well, let's look at it like that, only this will be done _differently_ and we're using markers, unless you have a knife with ya."

"I have this," My boss said, taking out a pocket knife.

I wanted to shout to my son to not play such a game, but I was in too deep of shock to spout out any words. Since when did Yugi get interested in games like _these_? I knew he was getting into violent video games, but this is _brutal_! Yugi never _gambled_ in his life! I kept running through my mind about what was going on here.

"Will do!" Yugi agreed, taking the pocket knife. He placed his hand on the piece of paper, set the timer on his watch, and then stabbed a hole on the paper between his pinky and ring finger, then between his thumb and index finger, then between the ring finger and the middle finger, then between his thumb and index finger again. He kept stabbing a hole on the paper between his fingers, then between his thumb and index finger. After finishing, he stopped the timer and kept his hand on the paper, while returning the knife to my boss. "The rules are, you cannot cut any part of your body, your hand must be placed firmly on the paper, and you have to make it to the _exact_ or faster than the time on my watch, which is 3.10 seconds. If you get higher, I must beat your time or be exact. It cannot be any lower, not even 3.00 and the knife must hit the direct holes, it cannot make new holes, got it?"

_"I get it."_

"Also, this is a Shadow Game, so if you lose, a Penalty Game awaits," Yugi mentioned, his smirk slowly growing. My eyes lit, I've heard about the Shadow Games from my father-in-law. _Why would Yugi want to play such a game and what penalty game would he be talking about?_ I thought the worst.

"Yugi, forget about this! Let's just go home!" I pleaded.

"Forget it! If the kid wants to play, we'll play!" My boss shouted, not caring about my son's well-being. I could tell by the look in Yugi's eyes he was willing to go for it. It was a good thing the desk was metal. The worst would be slight scratches from the knife.

I watched my boss repeat what Yugi demonstrated to him. The timer stopped and read 2.33 seconds. Yugi said, "I believe it's my turn!" He also made the knife match the same holes as before. The timer stopped and read 2.28 seconds. "_Close._ You go."

"Very well, kid. I must say, you've got some nerve," My boss smirked before taking his knife and placing the knife on the same holes. I could see the timer ticking quick before it stopped. I could see he was pacing fast, trying to overwhelm Yugi. My breath stopped at the timer, _1.89 seconds._ "Heh, let's see you beat that, kid! Maybe you'll learn to think twice before thinking you try ratting _me_ out!"

Yugi glared, seemingly nervous. I prayed and hoped that he could at least _match_ the timer. It started and he began quickly stabbing the knife from the holes to the same hole between his index finger and thumb. The timer stopped, making my heart skip, reading 1.87 seconds. I sighed in relief.

"I believe it's your turn," Yugi informed my boss. "That is..._ if you can beat me._"

_"Give me that!"_ My boss shouted before grabbing the knife. The timer started and he began trying to make a faster pace and right when he hit the hole between his ring finger and middle finger, I heard a slight rip of the paper and noticed a red seeping through the middle of his middle finger.

"Looks like I win," Yugi smirked with folded arms. My boss was filled with rage and he began swinging his knife at Yugi, making me scream for him.

What took me by surprise was that not only did the knife _miss_ Yugi, but the fact he slid between my boss' legs with that devilish smirk saying, "looks like you didn't follow the rules. Not only do you cheat on your wife, but in life! You look at the people who work hard for you like puppets you control. _You are despicable!_" I fell into shock, noticing a glowing Eye of Horus on his forehead while his puzzle began shining brightly. He shot his hand out at my boss. "_PENALTY GAME!_ You shall now forever work non stop without rest!" The glowing third eye shined brighter and I heard my boss screaming before he began cleaning up his work space without stop. Yugi took my hand and led me out of the office.

As soon as we left the office, I stopped Yugi. I need to know what was going on. I had never been scared in my life! What happened to my little boy? Why was he doing this? How did he know how to control the dark magic? _Did it really exist?_

"Don't worry, he won't harm you again. Yugi never saw anything," my son assured me. Then, I realized he said his own name in_ third person_. Did... Did this mean that this wasn't _Yugi_?

_"Who are you?"_ I asked, stuttering in fear.

"I'm a friend. Unleashed when he solved the puzzle. Yugi has yet to know about my presence, but I hope to meet him soon and thank him for setting me free from my imprisonment of 3000 years," the stranger inside my son replied. Just then, the puzzle glowed and those bright violet eyes returned and seemed confused. _I knew this wasn't just a mental disorder._

"Mom, how'd you get here? _Let's go!_ I've been waiting for you!" Yugi said, pulling my hand. I smiled and nodded.

I would never forget those crimson eyes inside the eyes of my son that were of a stranger. I never told Yugi or _anyone_ about that incident. My boss continually worked nonstop until he was injured and even then, he was still cursed with that penalty game and continued to work by cleaning around his area where he could move. I've always questioned about this _stranger_. _What were his intentions? Why was he sent here?_

I was tempted on taking Yugi to an insane asylum, but something held me back. The crimson eyes I saw showed _love_ I only saw inside my son. He was willing to give his life to save me. I knew my decision was a huge mistake, but then I would hear Yugi talk to himself only six months later. I knew _whom_ he was talking to. One day I overheard talking to himself with his legs crossed on the bed. He held a smile, then it slowly turned into a frown. I wondered what he was hearing or what this _stranger_ was telling him.

"Yami, you know it wasn't your fault!" Yugi said to an invisible figure I could not see. _What was he talking about?_ "Mom was hurt and you saved her! If it wasn't for you, who knows what would've happened!" I knew right away what he was talking to the stranger about. It seemed he felt guilty for giving my boss a penalty game and causing his injury. "Yami, I don't think she hates you. I mean I know _I_ was scared when I first found out about you, but I know now that you meant no harm to me or my friends and only meant to protect me, my friends, and other innocent people. I'm sure Mom knows that!"

I left after hearing that. I knew deep in my heart that Yugi was right. This stranger saved me and I couldn't help, but be thankful that my son was able to grow a close bond with this mysterious stranger with the crimson eyes.


End file.
